fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Etherius: A Small Summary, and the Setting of Ezekel
[Excerpts from A Look Into Our World] The universe. Our universe. Etherius is one of the many that was created before the 1st era. This era was appropriately called, the "Dawn of Etherius", or "The Dawn of Mer", or "Man". Many like to make up their own understanding of the known universe, to make up something that's right in their minds. But, it seems as though we'll never know how it, and we were created. Detailed information about what the world was like before is mostly missing, leaving it all up to speculation. Our universe's creation is unknown, but that doesn't stop a Mer's mind from being curious. People say a mystical, god-like being, or even multiple beings created it. Some say dimensions fused to create our universe, or universes, as we know it today... maybe even all of those. There are even people that think the universe created itself, but that depends mostly on ones religion or belief. But, what we do know, is that the thing that dictates our world, the Life Stream, or the Kreierung in the language of the Axel, exists. It is the one that generates the fantastical force called "Magic" inside the world. It's how it makes the plants, the clouds, and life itself. It creates, but it doesn't control. Instead, this power can be harnessed by the ones it creates. Just about anything can tap into the Life Stream, and is able to use a small portion of its energy for themselves. Magic though, can be a very creative, or destructive power. The practitioners of Magic, called "Mages", have created their own specific guilds and theories on how Magic works. The most basic idea, is that every living thing has a soul. A soul that the Life Stream created. With a soul, you're able to harness a portion of power from the Life Stream to create beautiful, or destructive effects. But, the more you keep using Magic, the more you waste your "Energy", or "Mana", and after that, you either pass out, or die. Of course, not using Magic for a certain amount of time can refill your soul's Mana, depending on what type of Magic is in use. Magic can be used in many ways. It can be used to cure or heal, be used to control what we call nature, and even create the advanced technology we see today. Magic can be used for many other endeavors, such as enhancing your body or tools to make them stronger and more durable. It can be used to create "Runes", a type of Magic that can be placed onto an item for specific effects, like giving the item a fire enchantment, or to make a chest unlock after its owner touches it. But, this isn't the extent of what Magic can do. It has been stated and even proven that Magic is able to change basic or even complicated rules of the world, usually called "Reality Manipulation"... but only the fearless and insane travel this path, as studying this field of Magic usually end one, or even millions of lives... [Excerpts from Book of the Empire, vol. 1: Summary, chapters 1, 2, 6, and 10] The earliest known history of the world so far is the 1st era, 89th year. There, as you may know, are 3 main races on our planet, Arsiel: The willed Humans, the graceful Elves, and the Magically adept Axel. Each race has it's own kind of "sub-race" and people with different traits, but this was never the case before, as studies have shown that early fossils of Mer were very similar to each-other. But, nonetheless, Humans today have different heights, traits, and mentalities. The Elves, on the other hand, have specific kinds of Magic that they specialize in for each type, and the Axel are similar, except with a deeper connection to the Kreierung, but a downside of not being able to feel true emotions. The only way they would is if they were a half-breed, another type of sub-race. Around this time, the continents we know today weren't there, but instead were all connected. This super-continent was called Jooral. All of the races had different languages, cultures, and religions, but never knew of each other's existence for a time, but of course, they had to meet eventually. In the 1st era of the 92nd year, the 3 original races of the old super-continent, Jooral, waged war for each other's land. Oh they did try to co-exist, but, war will always come eventually... The Great War was rumored to have shook the world, Magic clashing, and blades cutting. Swords, spears, maces, and other practical weaponry were impaling troops and innocent civilians, who where trying to escape the bloodshed... The war was rumored to last more than 100 years, but nobody has any true recordings on how long it lasted. But, it is theorized near the end of the war, the continent shook so much, that it broke into three parts, and drifted away from each other, creating the 3 continents we know today. After this event, years past without any recorded history. This era was called the "Blank Era". Many believe that this was the time that sub-races started to appear, years after the continental split. One theory goes that the separation of Jooral must have theoretically had an effect on the Life Stream, or Kreierung, itself, cutting off practically most things it created from using Magic. It can still create, but it now cannot give its power to certain beings it created. This changed the environment drastically, creating deserts, black skies, and volcanic structures where there used to be only grass and blue skies. It slowly mutated the animals around the area, turning them into dangerous beasts. The early races of Mer must have had to adapt to their new surroundings, forming the sub-races we know today. The next big piece of history is of Humans in the 3rd era, the 56th year. It was the "Era of Technology" for the Elves, but the "Era of Change" for Humans. Around 200 years after the war, the Elves were the first to create transportation on water: ships. They were powered with concentrated Magic that was able to be put into anything for power, called Remnants. This Magic was later studied and finally got the permanent name, "Runes". The voyage started, and the Elves found many islands and one continent... the Human homeland, Palegia. The two opposing forces once again waged a bloody war for land, not learning their lesson on what they can do to the world, some not even remembering their own history, but still fight because of the same reasons: power. Before this war, chaos was brought onto the land on who to rule Palegia, which led to numerous small battles on who to be leader, or "king". Even worse, Humans were the only race to slowly loose their Magic, because of the separation of the giant continent, Jooral. Humans also didn't have great weaponry at the time, where as the Elves had multiple advancements in technology. The "war"- no, slaughter of Humans against the Elves waged for 20 years, much less than the Great War... But, in the midst of it all, a decision was made. While the Humans were on the brink of extinction, their land taken, their kin dead, it was said that the last Humans with an outstanding skill in Magic and who still had a somewhat stable connection to the Life Stream banded together, and was said to create a whole portal that released terrifying creatures from whole another universe out of thin air. Out of the portal came a giant castle-looking structure. It is now known that this castle is called the Netanel Dungeon, summoner of Beasts from another dimension. These days though, we call them Mortal Beasts. In here, the Mortal Beasts were intended to fend off the Elves, and they did just that, with a deadly cost... the toll of spawning the dungeon was too much for the Human Mages... and with that, Mortal Beasts appeared onto our plane from another world, but the remaining Humans that created them disappeared, leaving the remaining Humans without Magic from the Life Stream. The Mortal Beasts came in all kinds, and since the Elves didn't know how to fend off the beasts, they ultimately decided to bury the dungeon underground, and separate it from the continent, letting it drift away from the land, and so they did. But, some of the beasts remained, and forced the Elves to retreat. But, it wasn't a Human victory either. Without any control from the now supposedly dead Magic users, the beasts ran rapid, attacking the Humans. Years past since then, and it is now the 4th era, the 19th year. Humans fend for themselves in fear of the Mortal Beasts, and since there was no control over the land, they fled. They created rafts and boats, some learned to control the remaining ships that the Elves left, and set out to sea. Some Humans landed on islands close to their mainland, while some arrived at the island where the dungeon was originally located. Some stayed there, and built up their settlements. These settlements then eventually became towns and cities. In the 4th era, the 96th year, the Humans slowly grew in population once again. They lived and thrived on the island, creating a kingdom and finally settling on the very first Human king of the newly named island, Ezekel: King Erick Knight. Word got out to Palegia, and Ezekel flourished even more. Thus, the trading hub of Arsiel was created. Years past, and the Humans finally had some ground in the world, even were able to slay weakened Mortal Beasts with new weaponry. Everything seemed hopeful for the Humans, until by sheer luck- or simply fate, the 3 races meet on the island once again. Another war. Another war with bloodshed. Another war with their own kin dead. Another useless war in just obtaining land, and the king wanted to stop it before it even began again. It is said he believed in true peace, peace that was once there in Ezekel, and he wanted to keep it. He made a decision, to attempt to finally make this peace, like they tried doing Eras ago. After a multitude of repeated failures and meetings, it was declared in the 5th era, the 1st year, that a treaty was active- a treaty that was formed without war. New islands were discovered since then, and Ezekel became the massive trading hub it is today. In the treaty, rules were set for each of the race's benefits, and the land was split. The Humans taking the grassland where the mines are located for control of the economy. The Elves taking the forest and creating the "Krow Reyth" or the "Krow Tree", a fully rune-binded Magical tree that was able to transport the Elves back to their homeland, but for anyone other than Elven to be placed into randomly generated, horrifying dungeons... or so the Elves say. They're in the center of the whole island, so most meetings with the leaders of the island are held there. Finally the Axel took the mountains for tinkering and experimenting, helping with the new advancements of technology. From that day forth, there was no war, and only peace. From the 5th era to the 6th era was called the "Era of Advancements". Humans were taught to use rune-bound weapons, even opening Magic schools to help ones pour Magical energy into a weapon or tool. Festivals were hosted in celebration to the treaty, and even tournaments for the Magically adept. New weapons were made to use rune-bound weapons more effectively, and so the crossbow was invented, displaying what rune-bound weapons could truly do. The Elves were the political fronts of everything, keeping the island's economy running, the Humans made the advancements, and the Axel were the ones supplying the necessary materials and Magic to create the technology that is used to this day. This is what happens when Mer gather together in unison and live in peace. This, is a unified empire. [Excerpts from an unknown note] But of course, even a unified and prosperous empire can't escape their own roots, and one small slip-up can make everything crumble. Poverty struck the land though in the 7th era onward, as the mineral depression started. The blame was on the Humans, as they were in charge of the mines. A small war broke out, but shortly ended in a span of a couple months. But, after the war, the 3 races created mistrust among each-other. Racism arose, which led to even more hatred, and the Human kings couldn't do anything about it, as they didn't have as much power as they had before, allowing the Elves to take most of the control of the island. At this point, the festivals seemed to have more tension than enjoyment. Over time, towns slowly became abandoned and ripped apart. The number of bandit gangs and thieves increased, and racial separation among the Humans arose as time went on, separating them even more. It is now the 17th era, the 1st year. The Humans only have three major areas left, the docking town Heinscove, their mining village Lainsgroove, and their main capital, Tenthal. Guilds were created in the capital to secure and help for different things, and to keep the already poor living conditions from getting worse. It didn't help that during this time, back in Palegia, a large terrorist guild called the Palegia Kings arose, forcing refugees into Ezekel. But, unbeknownst to them, and even the other races on the island or even the world, the bigger threat that could possibly spread to the other lands... 17th era, the 2nd year... They arose from the mountainous area of the Axel, stronger, more powerful: Mortal Beasts... It is now the present, and a new war is starting... Can the races unite once more against this new, but familiar threat..? Notes * This summary is only ''to set up Ezekel, the island of trade, and the main premise of the series. * This is a '''work in progress'. Not all backstory is on here, hence why this is called a small summary. * This is an old summary from an old me. Expect grammar mistakes galore. (I will get around to fixing them though) * This is only a ''tiny ''section of the lore I made months ago, and it's intended for a Roblox game I'm working on right now here. More about the lore in depth will come at a later time. * 'Humans' is capitalized here, but the Elves and some Axel lowercase Humans in their books possibly because of a superiority complex. * Each era has its own title to represent what happened within it. Here are all of the eras so far: ** Before the 1st Era: Dawn of Etherius/Dawn of Mer/Dawn of Man (Depending on race) ** 1st Era: The 1st War ** 2nd Era: The Blank Era ** 3rd Era: Era of Technology/Era of Change (Depending on race) ** 4th Era: Era of Trade ** 5th Era: Era of Peace/Era of Advancements ** 6th Era: Same as the 5th Era ** 7th Era: Era of Decline ** (Skipped 8-16 for now, but they would still be on the lines of "Era of Decline"... for Humans anyway. There would be unique titles though, since there were still major events happening within these eras, not just Ezekel) ** 17th Era: Era of Return Category:Stories Category:Xmark12's Pages